The present invention relates to gauging devices, and more particularly to devices for measuring freeboard of ships, barges or other vessels carrying various amounts of cargo.
In the shipping industry, there exists a need to swiftly and accurately measure freeboard of vessels that are often placed in swift current and/or choppy water conditions. There are known devices which are designed to measure freeboard of barges to determine varying amount in cargo loads, one of such devices being a device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,305 issued on Dec. 15, 1987 for "Freeboard Measuring Device".
While the device of '305 patent can be successfully used in relatively strong currents, still a device was found to provide not highly accurate readings in severe choppy waters and/or swift currents.
To overcome the shortcomings of the device offered by '305 patent, the object of the present invention is to provide a device and method for measuring the change in freeboard of a barge or other vessel, which will be indicative of a varying amount of cargo under still, as well as adverse water conditions, wherein currents or choppy waters usually prevent obtaining accurate freeboard readings.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a streamlined freeboard measuring device suitable for use under conditions, when barges are closely positioned together with very little space for lowering of a gauging device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a freeboard measuring device which allows swift and accurate freeboard measurement from different parts of the barge or other vessel in rapid succession.
These and other objects of the present invention will be more apparent from the following description of the invention.